The Hidden Prince
The Hidden Prince is the eighth story in the main plot, with it focusing on a big secret Twilight and Blue had been keeping from Star and the twins, resolving around a young colt named Dusk Storm. Description Still thinking about the colt he had met and to whom he had a strange connection, Star will become restless until he discovers who he is. When he comes to meet him again in a most unexpected way, the secret that his family has been keeping from him and his sisters will soon come to light and have consequences, for the better or for the worse. Chapters "Dusk Storm" Star Knight remembers his encounter with the strange colt and confides that with his parents who get very nervous about it. It's then that they go in encounter with the same colt that Star had seen, as he is part of a secret Twilight and Blue have been keeping from their children. But who is this mysterious colt? What is his relationship with the royal family of the Light Kingdom? Main Events * It's revealed that Twilight and Blue have a son named Dusk Storm that they keep hidden from Star, Midnight and Sunny from some reason. "A Meeting at the Museum" When calming down after his fight with his parents and wanting to much to get close to his siblings, Dusk decides to walk around the Light Kingdom. He ends up getting to the Light Museum, where Star is as well. How will this trip of the two colts to the museum end? Main Events * Star and Dusk meet again, with the former touching the latter and suffering the same effect as the one at their first meeting. "The Truth Finds a Brother" After the events on the last chapter, Star, recovering from his hurt, returns to the castle, where he gets to know that Dusk is there as well, so he goes to find out who he really is. What will he discover and how will he react to it? Main Events * It's revealed that there is a curse that prevents Dusk and Star from being together. * Star discovers that Dusk is his brother. A Cursed Heart Now that Star gets to know that Dusk is his younger brother, he is shown as being mad at his parents for hiding Dusk from him, Midnight and Sunny. But Kurama calms down his anger by showing him what drove his parents to do that with a memory of the past where resentment will drove a honorable guard to enact the Lord of Chaos' revenge on Twilight and Blue. Main Events * Kurama is revealed as knowing about Star and Dusk being brothers. * Kurama shows Star a memory about how the two brothers came to be separated. * It's revealed that Star's heart was poisoned by a light guard called Zealous Anvil, who was manipulated by Pandora. Forget to Protect Star confronts his parents about Dusk being his brother and, with no other alternative, they show him what happened after Star was cursed and the reason why he doesn't remember Dusk and there's no information about him. Main Events * Star confronts Twilight and Blue about Dusk being his brother. * Twilight and Blue show Star why he doesn't remember Dusk, with that reason being the seal Mirror Coat uses to seal information that sealed the information and memories of Dusk, causing most ponies to forget about him. Epilogue - A Brand New Adventure Begins? It's Dusk's birthday and a party is being held at the Bright Shore. When Heartbeat arrives to give a present to Dusk, that causes Star to get suspicious, as he knows the tendency of Heartbeat giving gifts the receiver may need. What could it be the meaning of the gift? Could that mean another future in a near future? Main Events * Dusk celebrates his thirteenth birthday. * Heartbeat gives him a necklace with a blue pearl with a symbol of a wave. Trivia * The events of this story happens at the beginning of the summer. * It's revealed that the mysterious colt seen at the epilogue of Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight is actually Twilight and Blue's son that they have been keeping hidden from Star and the twins. * The Pillars of Equestria are all introduced, with the Light Museum showing their tapestries and ponies knowing about their respective legends. * It's revealed that the reason for Star and Dusk not being raised together was a curse placed on Star's heart that prevents him from being nearby his brother. ** In an early sketch, Twilight was also to be under the Curse of the Poisoned Heart, placed on her by Pandora at the time of Dusk's birth. But that idea was dropped as it would cause the story to become much more confusing. ** It's also revealed that nopony except for Twilight, Blue and the other Generals remembers Dusk and there's no information about him because of Mirror Coat's seal, the one he uses to seal information. * Wonderland is mentioned in this story, being referred as being the birthplace of the Curse of the Poisoned Heart. Category:Order and Chaos Saga